Reusable liquid and gas canisters or cylinders 2, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, are used to store cryogenic liquids or gasses for industrial use. These canisters or cylinders are filled with liquid and transported to an industrial site for use and storage. When the liquid is depleted, the canisters are then transported to a liquid supplier and refilled. These canisters or cylinders typically weigh from 600 to 900 pounds or more when full, and must be handled with care to ensure the safety of persons transporting and handling them.
One device for transporting large liquid cylinders is a liquid cylinder truck 4, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A illustrates the cylinder truck 4 in its upright, standing position, while FIG. 1B illustrates the cylinder truck 4 in its tilted position for movement of the liquid cylinder 2. The liquid cylinder truck 4 includes a lifting platform (not shown) which is positioned under the cylinder 2 by tilting the cylinder 2 onto an edge of its base 2A. A spring loaded hanger 6 is connected to the cylinder 2 at its handling ring or halo 8. An operator holds a handle 10 and rocks the cylinder truck 4 back on its wheels 12, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, to transport the cylinder 2. Rear casters 14 may be provided to prevent the cylinder 2 from rocking too far and tipping onto the operator. Maneuvering the cylinder 2, which can weigh in excess of 900 pounds, can be dangerous for operators. Any shifting of the cylinder 2 can trap and crush fingers, hands, arms, legs, or other body parts of the operator against the ground, walls, or other objects. Furthermore, the cylinder truck 4 is only supported by two wheels 12 during transport, and consequently may not be stable on inclined or difficult terrain. Finally, the spring loaded hanger 6 can become disengaged, causing the operator to lose control of the cylinder 2.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for transporting, handling, and storing large liquid cylinders or canisters that provide increased operator safety.